Unexpected
by Kazu94
Summary: Kiedy Dean postanowił zrobić krótki postój nie spodziewał się, że spotka kogoś kto wywróci jego życie do góry nogami, jednak czy ma to znaczenie, gdy w oddali słuchać już ogary piekielne? Crossover, Slash, Harry/Dean, Harry Potter/Supernatural, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Autor**: Kazu94

**Beta**: Asai

**Słowa**: 2122

Witam! Witam! To pierwsze opowiadanie, które odważyłam się zamieścić na fanfiction. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie jakoś strasznie rażące i znajdzie się kilka osób, które z chęcią przeczytają moje wypociny (po inne opowiadania zapraszam na mojego bloga).

UWAGA! Opowiadanie zawiera slash w pierwszym rozdziale (odpowiednio oznaczone dla osób, które chciałyby go pominąć), planuję także trochę "scen" w przyszłości choć trzeba będzie na nie jeszcze poczekać ;p W historii występuje wątek MPREG'u więc radzę, by osoby nie lubiące takich opowiadań, po prostu mojego nie czytały.

Opowiadanie może zawierać spoilery Harrego Pottera i Supernatural (sezon 4)!

* * *

Charakterystyczny pomruk silnika Impali był jedynym dźwiękiem w otaczającej ich nocnej ciszy. Bracia Winchester wracali z kolejnego polowania. Tym razem był to szalony doktor Benton żyjący od ponad stu pięćdziesięciu lat. Nie obyło się bez sytuacji zagrażającej ich życiu, jednak uszli z tego cało. Starszy z nich kierował swoim ukochanym samochodem lecz myślami był daleko stąd. Jego czas powoli dobiegał końca i zaczął już tracić nadzieję na możliwość odwrotu. Wiedział, że postąpił słusznie. Za nic w świecie nie cofnąłby tamtej umowy, oddałby wszystko za życie jego młodszego brata. No właśnie, Sam. Zielonooki zerknął na niego kątem oka i zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

-Sammy, zatrzymujemy się przy najbliższym motelu. -Stwierdził Dean, dostrzegając zasypiającego brata. -Odpoczniemy trochę i wtedy ruszymy w drogę...

-Dean! -Krzyknął sfrustrowany mężczyzna, tracąc wszystkie objawy senności. -Zostało nam tylko pięć godzin jazdy do Bobby'ego! Musimy się śpieszyć, być może uda nam się znaleźć coś, co pozwoli nam zerwać twój pakt...

-Nie dam rady dłużej prowadzić, a ty też już prawie zasypiasz. Nie mieliśmy szansy odpocząć po ostatniej akcji, więc należy nam się choć kilka godzin snu. -Widząc nieprzekonaną minę brata, dodał: -Sammy zrób to dla mnie...

Źle się czuł tak pogrywając na uczuciach młodszego mężczyzny, jednak był pewien, że niedługo dopadnie ich zmęczenie. Lepiej od razu rozejrzeć się za odpowiednim miejscem na postój. Jak dotąd nie znaleźli nic pomocnego w jego sprawie w książkach Bobby'ego, więc wątpił by tym razem miało się coś zmienić. Poza tym gdyby starszy łowca znalazł jakąś poszlakę, na pewno dałby znać. Przez kilkanaście minut jechali w ciszy, aż Dean dojrzał znak „_West_ _Salem Motel&Drink". _Zielonooki uśmiechnął się na ten widok i nie zważając na kwaśną minę swojego brata, skręcił w odpowiednim kierunku.

Budynek był staromodny i duży, ale utrzymany w całkiem znośnym stanie. Otaczał go las, a w połowie bocznych ścian zaczynał się płot, odgradzający tylną część ogrodu. Na podjeździe stało kilka starych samochodów, lecz Dean swobodnie znalazł dużo wolnego miejsca i już po chwili parkował pod jednym z rozłożystych drzew. Ignorując Sam'a, który ponownie zaczął mówić o tym, że powinni ruszać dalej, spakował najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy do torby i rzucając jedno wyczekujące spojrzenie w stronę brata, ruszył w stronę budynku. Stając przed drzwiami na drewnianym ganku, zawahał się przez chwilę. Potrząsnął lekko głową i wyganiając nieprzyjemne myśli z głowy wkroczył do korytarza. Już z daleka dosłyszał odgłosy charakterystyczne dla barów. Zachęcony możliwością napicia się, postanowił najpierw zameldować się w pokoju, a później udać na poszukiwanie piwa. Drzwi za nim otworzyły się i już po chwili stał koło niego Sam, którego oczy niemal samoistnie się zamykały. Dean podejrzewał, że mężczyzna nie spał już od przynajmniej trzydziestu godzin, bo drzemki w samochodzie nie liczył. Upewniając się, że postój był dobrym pomysłem, ruszył w stronę recepcji, przy której siedziała starsza kobieta.

Kilkanaście minut później, rozpakowywali swoje rzeczy w dwuosobowym pokoju. Po szybkim prysznicu, postanowili zejść na dół i sprawdzić czy dostaną tu coś do jedzenia. Podążając za odgłosami głośnych rozmów, stukających się kufli oraz muzyki, trafili do dużego pomieszczenia pełnego małych, kwadratowych stolików i drewnianych krzeseł. Dean wskazał wyższemu mężczyźnie by zajął jedne z wolnych miejsc, po czym sam udał się do baru. Za ladą stały trzy osoby, jednak jego uwagę zwrócił młodszy od niego chłopak. Miał on kruczoczarne włosy spięte w luźnego kitka, sięgającego do połowy jego łopatek. Był dużo niższy od swoich współpracowników i Dean zgadywał, że ma około sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu. W zamyśleniu przeszedł dzielącą ich odległość i już po chwili opierał się o ladę baru. Jego wzrok napotkał najbardziej soczyste, zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. W porównaniu do nich jego tęczówki nabierały koloru wyblakłej trawy.

-Co podać? -Głos kruczowłosego wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

-Macie coś do jedzenia? -Zapytał, siląc się na spokojny ton. W tym mężczyźnie było coś, co wyprowadzało go z równowagi, jednak w pozytywnym sensie.

-Oczywiście... -Odparł posyłając mu rozbrajający uśmiech i podał mu małą kartę dań. -Zawołaj jak zdecydujesz, mamy tu dzisiaj niezły tłok. Chyba wszyscy okoliczni mieszkańcy postanowili wpaść w tym samym momencie -mruknął.

Chłopak nie czekając odwrócił się i zaczął obsługiwać innego klienta. Dean obserwował go jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym udał się do stołu, żeby zapytać Sama co chce jeść. Wolał za niego nie decydować. Gdy ostatnio tak zrobił, musiał słuchać jego jęczenia na temat niezdrowej, tłustej żywności. Nie jego wina, że sam lubi dobrze wysmażone jedzenie.

Harry odsapnął, gdy uczucie obserwowania zniknęło. Czuł je na sobie od razu, gdy dwóch mężczyzn weszło przez drzwi baru. Starał się je ignorować, podejrzewając, że któryś z pijanych już mężczyzn znów będzie do niego zarywać. Swoją drogą mogli by już dać sobie spokój. Kupił ten dom ponad trzy lata po zakończeniu wojny. Miał dość ciągłej uwagi, jaką poświęcali mu wszyscy czarodzieje, a nawet i czasami mugole mieszkający w Londynie. Coraz bardziej drażniły go wieczne wywiady i stale stojący pod jego oknami reporterzy. Spowodowany tym wszystkim brak życia prywatnego oraz wysługiwanie się jego postacią w polityce działało mu na nerwy. Nie mogąc już tego dłużej wytrzymać, przeprowadził cichą transakcję z goblinami i przeniósł większość swoich pieniędzy do oddziału w Ameryce, po czym zakupił jeden ze starych budynków i opuścił magiczne społeczeństwo Europy, stwierdzając, że potrzebuje przerwy. Umiejętnie zacierając ślady, upewnił się, że nikt nie będzie w stanie podążyć jego tropem. Na miejscu ustawił kilka barier ochronnych, dzięki którym wiedział o każdej nadprzyrodzonej rzeczy wkraczającej w zasięg około dziesięciu kilometrów od jego aktualnego domu.

Powracając do rzeczywistości, był zdziwiony napotykając spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Mężczyzna, kilka lat starszy od niego, kierował się ponownie w stronę baru, cały czas mając w nim utkwiony wzrok. Harry zwalczył nagłą chęć odwrócenia się i odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Szybko przyjrzał się wyglądowi nieznajomego i musiał przyznać, że był całkiem przystojny. Krótkie, roztrzepane, miodowo-brązowe włosy. Opalona skóra, pod którą prężyły się mięśnie przy każdym ruchu jego ciała, częściowo zakrytego przez siwy t-shirt i luźną, zielonkawą koszulę. No dobra... porządnie przystojny.

Wyrwał się z zamyśleń, gdy niemalże wylał piwo kolejnego klienta. Nie powinien pozwalać sobie marzyć o takim mężczyźnie, szczególnie nie w trakcie pracy. Od wielu lat wiedział, że jest stuprocentowym gejem i miał kilku kochanków, jednak ostatnio zaczął odczuwać brak partnera. Kątem oka dostrzegł zielonookiego stającego przy barze, jednak jego zamówienie odebrał Garry.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła w bardzo szybkim, pracowitym tempie. Tak naprawdę to stanie przy barze nie należało do jego obowiązków, ale musiał przyznać, że to lubi. Nie dla niego było ciągłe siedzenie za biurkiem. Dochodziła druga w nocy, gdy ostatni z klientów minął się w drzwiach z tajemniczym zielonookim. Harry odprawił resztę pracowników, widząc że większość obowiązków jest już zrobiona i wystarczy tylko wszystko powyłączać i pozamykać. Skinął ręką na stojącego niepewnie w przejściu, mężczyznę by usiadł przy barze.

-Poczekaj chwilę. -Mruknął, wchodząc do kuchni i wyłączając oświetlenie.

Wracając sięgnął po dwa piwa i postawił jedno prze zielonookim, który usiadł na jednym z pobliskich krzeseł. Dean obserwował jak kruczowłosy sięga przez ladę po otwieracz, oczami śledząc odsłaniające się fragmenty skóry na jego biodrach, gdy podwijała mu się koszula. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, obawiając się bycia przyłapanym.

-Jestem Harry. -Przedstawił się mniejszy chłopak, siadając na stołku barowym i wyciągając rękę w stronę zielonookiego.

-Dean. -Odpowiedział, ściskając niepewnie jego dłoń.

-Więc... Dean. Co cię sprowadza na dół o tak późnej porze?

-Po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć. -Mruknął skupiając całą swoją uwagę na otwieraniu piwa.

-Też czasami mam z tym problemy. -Przyznał Harry, dostrzegając zmieszanie drugiego mężczyzny.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, jednak z czasem zaczęli coraz luźniej rozmawiać. Obaj starali się zrzucić winę na wypite piwo, nie chcąc przyznać, że czerpią przyjemność z obecności drugiego z nich. Powoli zaczynali dowiadywać się o sobie coraz więcej lecz żaden nie mówił całej prawdy. Obaj mieli wiele do ukrycia. Dużo rzeczy, których nie mówili nawet swoim najbliższym. Harry dowiedział się, że Dean podróżuje po kraju ze swoim bratem, łapiąc różne dorywcze prace. Natomiast starszy Winchester wiedział już, że to właśnie kruczowłosy mężczyzna jest właścicielem tego miejsca, a wykupił je ponad pięć lat temu.

Nie byli pewni jak do tego doszło, ale w pewnym momencie obaj byli w drodze na zamknięte piętro, do którego klucz posiadał tylko Harry. Za drewnianymi drzwiami Dean przyparł młodszego mężczyznę do ściany i zaczął go żarliwie całować, zyskując jęk zdziwienia. Czarodziej chętnie odpowiadał na pocałunek włączając się do walki o dominację, jednak po kilku chwilach, z przyjemnością oddał prowadzenie zielonookiemu. Winchester naparł na niego, owijając sobie jego nogi wokół bioder i zaczynając się nieświadomie ocierać o pobudzonego mężczyznę.

-Ł... łóżko... -wysapał Harry, gdy rozłączyli się by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

**SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH**

Dean ugryzł go w szyję, zanim postawił go na podłogę i pozwolił się poprowadzić do odpowiedniego pokoju. Na miejscu ponownie wczepił się w drobne ciało kruczowłosego i całując linię jego szczęki, co jakiś czas podgryzając skórę, skierował ich w stronę dużego łóżka. Popchnął go lekko tak, że młodszy mężczyzna upadł na posłanie, wpatrując się w niego lekko rozszerzonymi, zamglonymi z podniecenia oczami. Dean usadowił się nad nim okrakiem i całując odsłoniętą skórę, zaczął zdejmować z niego ubrania. Harry nie mogąc znieść dłużej oczekiwania, sam zaczął rozpinać spodnie zielonookiego, co chwila jęcząc z przyjemności i ocierając się o drugie ciało.

Całkowicie nadzy, całowali się, pieszcząc swoje ciała, doprowadzając się nawzajem do granic wytrzymałości. W pewnym momencie Dean stwierdził, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma i zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na swojego kochanka. Uspokoił trochę nierówny oddech i po chwili zapytał ciężkim od podniecenia głosem:

-Masz... coś? Lubrykant? -Wydusił z siebie ledwo powstrzymując się od natychmiastowego wejścia w chłopaka znajdującego się pod nim.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad pytaniem po czym kiwnął głową i niechętnie wysuwając się spod rozgrzanego ciała, sięgnął do dolnej szuflady szafki nocnej. Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok i przyciągając go do siebie, pocałował namiętnie, jednocześnie na oślep nawilżając swoje palce chłodnym żelem. Nagle Harry poczuł jak coś zimnego i śliskiego muska jego wejście, po czym delikatnie się w niego wsuwa. Sapnął na to dawno zapomniane uczucie. Było tak przyjemnie. Mruknął zadowolony, podświadomie nabijając się bardziej na palce starszego chłopaka, pragnąc by jak najszybciej zastąpiło je coś większego.

Dean pośpiesznie rozciągał drobnego chłopaka lecz widząc jego zamglone spojrzenie pełne pożądania oraz jak wije się pod jego dotykiem, nie mógł długo wytrzymać. Wyciągnął z niego palce i szybko nawilżając swoją męskość sporą dawką lubrykantu, usadowił się pomiędzy nogami kruczowłosego. Przez chwilę podziwiał roztaczający się przed nim widok, po czym zaczął powoli wsuwać się w ciasne ciało. Jego ruch wydobywał długi, ochrypły jęk z rozchylonych ust kochanka. Przystanął, gdy zanurzył się w nim, aż po same jądra, nachylając się i delikatnie całując, lekko już opuchnięte, wargi.

Wysunął się niemalże po samą końcówkę, po czym płynnym ruchem wszedł w niego z powrotem. Harry zacisnął ręce na materiale pościeli, przymykając oczy z rozkoszy. Tak dawno nie doświadczał tego uczucia. Pulsująca męskość w jego ciele, łapczywe pocałunki przeplatane lekkimi ugryzieniami oraz to poczucie zdominowania, oddania się w ręce silnego mężczyzny.

Dean utrzymując miarowe tempo, poruszał się w przód i tył, błądząc ustami i rękoma po całym ciele drugiego mężczyzny. Otaczająca go ściana rozgrzanych mięśni sprawiała, że chciał więcej, dużo więcej. Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, gdy trafił w czuły punkt we wnętrzu Harrego. Chłopak krzyknął zaskoczony nową falą doznań, wyginając się w łuk i kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na tkaninie.

-O Boże!... tak, właśnie tam! -Wysapał. -Mocniej.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Starszy mężczyzna od razu przyspieszył, łapiąc go za biodra i wbijając się w niego coraz bardziej gwałtownymi ruchami. Kochanek pod nim wił się jęcząc i co chwila wysapując: „mocniej", „szybciej", „głębiej". Dean spełniał jego prośby z przyjemnością.

Harry czuł, że jest już coraz bliżej spełnienia. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i przyciągnął zielonookiego do głębokiego pocałunku. Kilka pchnięć później, ponownie wygiął się w łuk, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Deana i dochodząc. Jego nasienie rozlało się na ich nagie brzuchy. Winchester poruszył się jeszcze kilkakrotnie, czując zaciskające się na sobie mięśnie chłopaka, po czym po jego ciele rozpłynęła się fala spełnienia, a jego sperma wypełniła wnętrze kochanka.

Delikatnie pocałował jego rozchylone w próbie złapania oddechu usta. Następnie wysuwając się z niego, opadł na miejsce obok. Objął ramieniem mniejszego mężczyznę, przyciągając go do siebie i całując skórę na jego barku. Uspokoiwszy oddech, Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę i posłał mu rozmarzony uśmiech, po czym zwinął się w kłębek i z nosem w jego klatce piersiowej, odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.

**-KONIEC-SLASH'U-**

Dean obserwował go uważnie z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Po raz pierwszy od dawna zapragnął mieć więcej czasu. Ten chłopak sprawił, że jego zmartwienia odpłynęły na dalszy plan. W tej chwili liczyły się tylko ich splątane kończyny oraz miarowy oddech ogrzewający jego skórę. Wiedział jednak, że niczego już nie zmieni i nie może tu zostać. Harry zapewne nic nie wie o świecie nadprzyrodzonym, a nie chciał go wciągać w swoje kłopoty, szczególnie, że za kilka dni najprawdopodobniej będzie już w piekle.

Po parogodzinnej drzemce, ostrożnie wyplątał się z uścisku Harrego i pośpiesznie się ubierając, wyszedł. W drzwiach spojrzał ostatni raz na skuloną postać kruczowłosego.

* * *

Co o tym sądzicie? Chętnie przeczytam wasze opinie! ;]

**Publikacja**: 30.08.2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

**Autor**: Kazu94

**Beta**: Asai

**Słowa**: 2 295

Po niemal miesięcznej przerwie, powracam z nowym rozdziałem!  
Dziękuję : Nykss, NigrumLotus i b. za komentarze tu i na blogu. Uśmiechałam się jak szalona, gdy je zobaczyłam ;p Cieszę się również z tego, że dzięki mojemu opowiadaniu b. zaczęła oglądać Supernatural.

Akcja dalej „zapierdziela" i myślę, że to dobrze. Inaczej nikt nie będzie czekał na ciąg dalszy moich wypocin ;p

* * *

Rano Harry obudził się bardziej wypoczęty niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Przeciągnął się na łóżku i... coś mu nie pasowało. Podniósł się do siadu i rozejrzał niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy do niego wróciły z podwójną siłą. Na jego policzkach wykwitł wściekły rumieniec, a w głowie toczyła się bitwa sprzecznych myśli. Jak mógł tak postąpić. Przecież to był zupełnie obcy facet, a on go wpuścił do swojego mieszkania. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze w czyimś towarzystwie. Sam siebie starał przekonać, że nic nie czuje do nieznajomego. Dean jest tylko chwilowym oderwaniem się od szarej rzeczywistości... No właśnie, gdzie on jest? Harry ponownie przyjrzał się pomieszczeniu i niechętnie musiał stwierdzić, że zielonookiego już dawno nie ma w tym budynku. Dzięki swojej magii upewnił się na sto procent. Zrezygnowany opadł na poduszki i ponownie pogrążył się w myślach.

Nie rozumiał swoich uczuć. To, że jego kochanek opuścił go bez pożegnania, sprawiało mu ból. Czuł się wykorzystany i porzucony. Od samego początku wiedział, że nie zyska żadnej więzi z przypadkowo poznanym mężczyzną, jednak jego serce nadal cierpiało. Zirytowany melancholijnym nastrojem swoich rozmyślań szybko wyskoczył z łóżka.

Nie udało mu się zrobić nawet jednego kroku, gdy powaliła go niespodziewana fala bólu. Opadł na podłogę, chowając głowę między kolana i starając się uspokoić urywany oddech. Przycisnął ręce do dolnej części brzucha, starając się zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Ból tak nagle jak przyszedł, tak też odszedł. Harry nadal siedział na podłodze, skołowany wpatrując się w swoje podbrzusze.

Pod koniec dnia całkowicie zapomniał o tym incydencie, a uczucia którymi zaczął darzyć Dean'a odsunął na bok umysłu.

Podejrzenia, pojawiły się u niego, gdy sześć tygodni później zaczęły go dręczyć nudności. Nie mógł znieść większości zapachów towarzyszących prowadzeniu baru, więc spędzał tam teraz dużo mniej czasu. Przesiadywał głównie w swoim małym biurze, przegryzając płatki śniadaniowe z frytkami i masłem orzechowym. Jego współpracownicy z początku dziwili się tak nagłej zmianie zachowania, lecz wiedząc, że Harry bardzo ceni prywatność, pozostawiali go w spokoju.

Zielonooki starał się wypychać ze swojego umysłu wszelkie podejrzenia, lecz w głębi duszy dobrze wiedział, co się z nim aktualnie dzieje. Pamiętał jak rozgorączkowana Hermiona opowiadała mu z zafascynowaniem o swoim najnowszym odkryciu na czwartym roku ich nauki. „Czarodzieje mogą zajść w ciąże! Uwierzyłbyś, że coś takiego jest możliwe?". Wtedy nie przysłuchiwał się jej zbytnio, ale gdy rozpoznał u siebie kilka symptomów zakupił w sklepie wysyłkowym parę przydatnych poradników. Gdy zaczął upływać już trzeci miesiąc od jego pamiętnej nocy z Deanem, postanowił poszukać dyskretnego magomedyka. Skontaktował się z Madame Pomfrey i poprosił o pomoc, niezbyt dokładnie wyjaśniając, o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi i co mu dolega. Kobieta, zdziwiona tak nagłą prośbą od swojego byłego podopiecznego, musiała chwilę się zastanowić, lecz w końcu po przejrzeniu swojego notesu poleciła mu zaufaną magomedyczkę w jego okolicy. Mężczyzna szybko podziękował i pakując swoje rzeczy, ruszył samochodem pod wskazany adres. Niecałe dwie godziny później stał przed małym, zadbanym domkiem na przedmieściach.

Niepewnie ruszył w stronę drzwi, po drodze maskując sławną bliznę na jego czole i wykręcając sobie palce ze zdenerwowania. Zaczął wątpić w to, czy to była dobra decyzja tak tu przyjeżdżać, na dodatek bez zapowiedzi. Wiedziony jakąś wewnętrzną siłą zapukał do drzwi, odcinając sobie możliwość odwrotu.

Nerwowo czekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Już zwątpił w to, czy ktoś jest aktualnie w domu, gdy drzwi otworzyła mu młoda, około trzydziestoletnia kobieta z lekko powiększonym brzuchem. Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie i dopiero po chwili zapytała:

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

- Em... ja... - jąkał się zielonooki. - Pani Renee Wilkinson?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym pokręciła głową, sprawiając, że blond włosy zafalowały jej dookoła twarzy. Otworzyła szerzej drzwi, gestem zapraszając go do środka.

- Nie, jestem Shelly. Zaprowadzę cię do Renee. Właśnie skończyła mnie badać i z tego co wiem ma teraz trochę wolnego czasu. - Mówiła, ciągnąc go w głąb domu. - To co cię sprowadza? Chyba nie jesteś w ciąży co..? - Zapytała zaczepnie.

Harry spiął się lekko i odwrócił od niej spojrzenie. Nie był pewny czy ta dziewczyna wiedziała o magii, a nawet jeśli to może tylko żartowała...

- O mój Boże! Naprawdę? To cudownie! - Jego nadzieje prysły, gdy został pociągnięty w ciepłe ramiona kobiety. - Rzadko kiedy udaje się znaleźć dwie osoby tej samej płci, które będą w stanie spłodzić dziecko. Renee mówiła mi, że potrzeba spełnić bardzo dużo warunków i tylko idealna para może zostać szczęśliwymi rodzicami. Choć oczywiście inni mogą się wspomagać eliksirami i wtedy też istnieje taka możliwość. To co? Piłeś coś, czy znalazłeś swoją drugą polówkę?

W połowie jej wypowiedzi Harry stanął jak wmurowany, a każde słowo wypowiedziane przez blondynkę, odkopywało starą ranę i poszerzało ją boleśnie. Właśnie teraz dotarło do niego, że Dean był dla niego idealnym partnerem, jednak zniknął po jednej nocy, nie pozostawiając nawet skrawka wiadomości. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, gdzie on się aktualnie znajduje. Znów odczuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej i łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się od całkowitego rozklejenia przy nieznanej mu kobiecie.

- Hej... Powiedziałam coś nie tak? - zapytała niepewnie blondynka. - Kurczę, proszę nie płacz, ja naprawdę nie chciałam cię urazić.

Nagle Harry znalazł się w mocnym uścisku, z głową wciśniętą w zagięcie szyi kobiety. Nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać się od płaczu, jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało. Głaskała go uspokajająco po plecach, szepcząc słowa otuchy i przeprosin.

- Shelly, co się stało? - zapytała starsza kobieta, wchodząc do korytarza.

Siwe włosy okalały jej twarz, a brązowe oczy patrzyły z zaniepokojeniem na młodego mężczyznę. Dałaby mu najwyżej dwadzieścia cztery - sześć lat. Był kurczowo wtulony w ciało blondynki, a po płaczu pozostały tylko mokre policzki i nierówny oddech. Podeszłą do niego i delikatnie odczepiła go od drugiej kobiety, po czym skierowała się w stronę przytulnego gabinetu.

- Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem. Chciał się z panią zobaczyć, to zażartowałam pytając się czy jest w ciąży. Jego reakcja wystarczyła mi za odpowiedź, więc zaczęłam mówić o tym jak rzadkie są męskie ciąże. Musiałam wtedy coś... naprawdę nie wiem czemu tak zareagował. Nie chciałam, żeby przeze mnie płakał.

- No już, spokojnie. - Powiedziała Renee, sadowiąc zielonookiego na skórzanej kanapie.

Uśmiechnęła się do Shelly. Jej wzrok zapewniał, że nic złego się nie stało. Przywołała sobie krzesło i usiadła naprzeciw lekko roztrzęsionego chłopaka, łapiąc go za dłonie.

- To jak kochany? Powiesz nam co się stało i dlaczego mnie szukałeś?

- Poppy mi powiedziała, że pani dochowa sekretu, ale... - skierował swoje spojrzenie ku blondynce.

- Spokojnie. Nic co powiesz nie opuści tego pokoju bez twojej zgody. - Zapewniła siwowłosa czarownica.

- Ja um... chyba jestem w ciąży. - szepnął lekko trzęsącym się głosem. Czując wspierający uścisk dłoni, kontynuował. - Ale nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć! Nie możecie powiedzieć absolutnie nikomu. To by zaszkodziło mi i... dziecku. - Odparł kierując swój wzrok na podbrzusze.

- Zaufaj nam. Jak chcesz to możemy złożyć przysięgę. - zaproponowała Renee. Tak naprawdę nie rozumiała obaw chłopaka, lecz z pewnością zrobiłaby wszystko, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

Zielonooki pokręcił głową na tą propozycję. Wziął głęboki wdech i nie patrząc na żadną z kobiet wyznał, jednocześnie zdejmując czar maskujący z blizny. - Nie jestem pewny czy w Ameryce wiecie o wojnie, która niedawno zakończyła się w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wybuchłoby straszne zamieszanie, gdyby prasa dowiedziała się, że Harry Potter jest w ciąży, a co dopiero, jakby wiedzieli gdzie aktualnie mieszkam. Nie możecie nikomu wyjawić, że choćby widziałyście mnie w tej okolicy.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy kobiety przetrawiały zdobyte informacje. Shelly nie mogła uwierzyć, że zbawca czarodziejskiego świata wybrał właśnie tę część Ameryki na swoją kryjówkę. Renee natomiast patrzyła na niego z cichym zrozumieniem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co by się stało, gdyby wiadomość o miejscu pobytu Chłopca, który przeżył oraz jego obecnego stanu wyciekła do prasy. To byłoby piekło dla młodego ojca.

- Harry - zaczęła, dostrzegając spięcie się mięśni zielonookiego. -Zapewniam cię, że będę strzegła twojej tajemnicy, aż do śmierci. Możesz na mnie liczyć, jakbyś chciał z kimś porozmawiać o swojej sytuacji. Teraz połóż się wygodnie i zobaczymy, co tam rośnie w twoim brzuchu.

Harry wykonał mechanicznie polecenie, nadal zaskoczony taką obietnicą. W jego dawnym kraju, wszyscy zdawali się odczuwać jakieś chore zafascynowanie jego osobą. Chcieli wiedzieć, gdzie i z kim jada obiady. Każdy jego strój stawał się najnowszym krzykiem mody, a małe dzieci traktowały go jako wzór do naśladowania. Tak naprawdę, to nie podziwiali Go tylko osobę, którą stworzyły media i Dumbledore za swojego życia.

Wrócił do teraźniejszości, gdy Renee poprosiła go o podciągnięcie koszulki. Z lekkim wahaniem widocznym w jego ruchach odsłonił brzuch, który już odznaczał się lekką krągłością.

- O, już widać pierwsze oznaki. To dlatego, że masz delikatną budowę. Zaraz zobaczymy, który to już miesiąc - tłumaczyła, uspokajając zielonookiego. - Uwaga może trochę łaskotać - ostrzegła, kierując różdżkę w okolicę jego pępka.

Harry uważnie obserwował jej ruchy, gotowy do ucieczki w każdym momencie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym światło zaczęło emanować z jego podbrzusza. Ułamek sekundy później, jego skóra stałą się jakby przezroczysta i trójka znajdująca się w pomieszczeniu mogła dojrzeć rozwijający się płód. Chłopak zafascynowany wpatrywał się w małą istotkę, rosnącą w jego organizmie. Dopiero teraz całkowicie dotarło do niego to, że będzie miał dziecko. Wyciągnął niepewnie rękę i delikatnie przejechał palcami po skórze, pod którą znajdowała się mała istotka.

- Rozwija się prawidłowo - oznajmiła Renee. - Ma mniej więcej trzy i pół miesiąca. Dobrze wykształcone kończyny i odpowiednie dla jego wieku narządy. W przyszłości będziesz musiał bardzo uważać, bo twoja budowa może się okazać za delikatna dla takiego szkraba. Ale w tym momencie nie ma się o co martwić - zaznaczyła z uśmiechem. - Płci na razie nie możemy stwierdzić.

Zielonooki kiwnął głową, dając znać, że usłyszał i zrozumiał, jednak jego wzrok był cały czas utkwiony w dziecku. Jego dziecku. Po paru minutach obraz znikł za sprawą machnięcia różdżki przez magomedyczkę. Harry usiadł na kanapie, nie wiedząc co ze sobą teraz zrobić. Może powinien już wrócić do domu? Nie, na razie nie był w stanie prowadzić samochodu, cały czas miał przed oczami obraz maleńkiego płodu. Z wdzięcznością przyjął szklankę wody, którą podała mu blondynka, podświadomie sprawdzając ją na obecność trucizn. Niektórych nawyków z czasu wojny, chyba nigdy się nie wyzbędzie.

- Harry... - zaczęła niepewnie Renee. - Możesz nam powiedzieć, dlaczego zareagowałeś tak gwałtownie na słowa Shelly?

Młody mężczyzna zrezygnowanie wzruszył ramionami i wpatrując się w trzymaną szklankę, zaczął rozmyślać nad odpowiedzią.

- Czy, ktoś cię zmusił do wypicia eliksiru i... - zasugerowała kobieta, spodziewając się najgorszego.

Nie! - odparł natychmiast chłopak. - Ja tylko... to był jednorazowy wyskok. Nigdy tak nie postępowałem, ale w Dean'ie było coś takiego... czułem, że mogę mu zaufać. No i skończyliśmy u mnie w sypialni. - ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, a jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem, który jednak znikł, gdy kontynuował mówić, drżącym głosem. - Rano go już nie było... nawet się nie pożegnał, a ja... sam nie wiem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że był tylko przejazdem i niedługo musiałby jechać dalej... Nadal jednak nie mogę pozbyć się tego głupiego uczucia...

_Porzucenia _– dodał w myślach.

Walcząc z napływającymi łzami, zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak w ogóle mówi o tym wszystkim dwóm, niemalże nieznajomym kobietom.

- Gdy Shelly powiedziała o tej idealnej parze... ja po prostu... - nie mógł już dalej kontynuować. Znów zaczął szlochać, starając się zetrzeć spływające po policzkach łzy roztrzęsionymi dłońmi.

- Och Harry... tak mi przykro - powiedziała Renee, przyciągając go do siebie i oferując ramie do wypłakania. - Ale skoro ty darzysz go tak silnymi uczuciami, to może on też je odczuwa? Może jeszcze się spotkacie...

- I co wtedy? - wtrącił pomiędzy szlochami. - Jak mam mu niby wytłumaczyć to, że ma dziecko z innym mężczyzną? Jak mam mu powiedzieć o tym kim jestem i o tym, że dziecko pewnie też zostanie czarodziejem? To był zwykły mugol... a teraz... - Przeszkodziła mu kolejna fala łez.

Płakał przez kilka minut, wtulając się w większą od siebie kobietę. Przestał szlochać, dopiero wtedy, gdy zmęczenie nagromadzające się od kilku dni sprawiło, iż zapadł w niespokojny sen. Kobiety w ciszy obserwowały przyszłego ojca i po chwili przeszły do kuchni przedyskutować kilka rzeczy, związanych z ich obecnym gościem. Shelly jako niedaleka sąsiadka, postanowiła zostać i pomóc starszej kobiecie, dając znać swojemu partnerowi, że wróci przed kolacją.

Harry obudził się kilka godzin później, przykryty puchatym kocem w gabinecie magomedyczki. Piekące oczy nieprzyjemnie przypomniały mu o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Zarumienił się lekko na wspomnienie swojego załamania, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mu to pomogło. W końcu mógł porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie uzna go za świra, gdy zacznie mówić o magii i męskiej ciąży. Westchnął i owinąwszy się kolorowym kocem, ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegały odgłosy przygotowywania posiłku i przyciszonej rozmowy.

Stanął niepewnie w wejściu do kuchni i przyglądał się jak dwie kobiety przygotowują talerz z kanapkami. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zastanawiając się jak zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Co powiedzieć? Chrząknąć czy może zapukać w framugę drzwi? Dylemat został rozwiązany, gdy Shelly odwróciła się w jego stronę i dostrzegłszy go zawołała:

- Harry! Obudziłeś się już?

- Ym... tak... - odparł podchodząc do kuchennego blatu.

- Siadaj, siadaj. Zaraz będzie podwieczorek! Jesteś strasznie chudy, musimy cię trochę podtuczyć! - stwierdziła Renee z przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na jej słowa. Kobieta bardzo przypominała mu Panią Weasley. Ona zawsze twierdziła, że musi go dokarmiać. Nie chciał zasmucać żadnej z nich, mówiąc, że nic nie da się już nic na to poradzić. Zaniedbanie podczas jego dzieciństwa, ciężkie prace oraz częsta głodówka u Dursley'ów miały swoje odbicie w jego budowie. Z wdzięcznością przyjął talerz różnorodnych kanapek i zaczął jeść. Z ciekawością przysłuchiwał się rozmowie kobiet na temat ciąży Shelly, co jakiś czas wtrącając niepewne pytania. Następnego dnia rano, wracał zadowolony do swojego domu z numerem kontaktowym do Renee oraz ścisłymi zaleceniami magomedyczki.

* * *

Aaa! To koniec tego rozdziału. Uwaga! Uwaga! W następnym pojawią się bracia Winchester !

Co myślicie o tym rozdziale? Co chcielibyście zobaczyć w następnym?

**Publikacja**: 21.09.2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

**Autor**: Kazu94

**Beta**: Asai

**Słowa**: 2 278

A/N Znajome kwestie zaczerpnęłam z napisów do pierwszego odcinka czwartego sezonu.

Dziękuję za komentarze: **Nykss**, **Killer look**(Spojrzenie Zabójcy) też cię kocham ;p i razem z tobą ubolewam nad brakiem polskich mpregów, **Slimarwen** /gościowi (nie mogę cię powiadomić o nowym rozdziale bo ff nie pozwala na umieszczanie w komentarzach linków i adresów), **b.** (już dodaje ;] niestety mam problem z blogiem i nie wiem, czy uda mi się tam zamieścić rozdział) oraz **Joannie Giska** (lub Gisce, nie wiem czy się odmienia).

Wasze słowa mnie motywowały do dalszej pracy i każdy komentarz powodował u mnie niekontrolowany wyszczerz ;D

Oto następny rozdział! Enjoy!

* * *

Bracia Winchester oraz Bobby Singer siedzieli w jednym z pokoi motelowych. Żaden z nich nie mógł uwierzyć w tak niespodziewany powrót Deana z piekła. Zastanawiali się, co ta sytuacja może oznaczać. Nie mieli pojęcia, kto byłby na tyle silny, by przywrócić go do życia. Nagle najstarszy z łowców oznajmił:

- Znam medium. Mieszka kilka godzin stąd. Skoro to coś tak wielkiego, może słyszała o tym po drugiej stronie.

- Warto spróbować - odparł zielonooki, ciesząc się, że mają coś do roboty. Nienawidził siedzieć w miejscu. Szczególnie, gdy sprawa dotyczyła czegoś nadprzyrodzonego.

- Zaraz wracam - oznajmił Bobby wychodząc z budynku.

- Czekaj... - zawołał Sam, łapiąc brata za ramię, gdy ten chciał podążyć za starszym mężczyzną. - Pewnie chcesz to z powrotem.

Sięgnął ręką do swojej szyi i zdjął amulet, który w dzieciństwie dał Deanowi na święta. Od tamtej pory starszy Winchester nie rozstawał się z nim, nawet w sytuacjach zagrażających jego życiu. Z wdzięcznością wypisaną na twarzy odebrał rzemyk z żelazną zawieszką i pospiesznie zawiesił go na sobie.

- Dzięki.

Kilka godzin później stali przed jednym z domów na starym osiedlu. Bobby zapukał do drzwi i już po chwili, otworzyła im ciemnowłosa kobieta. Od razu chwyciła starszego łowcę w miażdżący uścisk, niemalże podnosząc go z ziemi.

- Bobby! - krzyknęła na powitanie.

- Sam, Dean to Pamela Barnes. Najlepsze medium w całym stanie.

Po krótkiej rozmowie i ustaleniu paru faktów, usiedli przy stole, starając się dowiedzieć, kto wyciągnął Deana z piekła. Sprawy nie poszły tak dobrze jak mieli na to nadzieję. Skończyli na izbie przyjęć, oczekując na jakiekolwiek wieści dotyczące Pameli. Cokolwiek uratowało Deana nie chciało ujawnić swojej twarzy. Gdy tylko kobieta mogła go dojrzeć, tajemniczy Castiel wypalił jej oczy. Starszy Winchester zaczął się obwiniać i zaproponował przyzwanie sukinsyna, który oślepił medium. Dyskusję przerwało nadejście doktora z zatroskaną miną.

- Udało nam się ustabilizować jej stan, jednak nie wolno jej przemęczać. Możecie się z nią zobaczyć, ale daje wam maksymalnie dziesięć minut.

Łowcy zgodzili się na te warunki i podążyli w kierunku sali wskazanej przez doktora. Na łóżku siedziała kobieta z zabandażowanymi oczami. Odwróciła się w ich stronę, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg pokoju, a na jej ustach wykwitł lekki uśmiech.

- Pam... - zaczął niepewnie Singer.

- To nie wasza wina Bobby. Sama zdecydowałam się wam pomóc.

- Obiecuje, że znajdziemy tego, który ci to zrobił i dokopiemy mu - warknął Dean.

- To miłe - odparła, a jej uśmiech się powiększył. - Nie chcę jednak byście przez to stracili życie. Widzicie co się stało, gdy tylko chciałam na niego spojrzeć. Nie wiecie czego się spodziewać po Castielu, a co ważniejsze, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania.

Nagle przechyliła głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchując, po czym kontynuowała:

- Mam dla was wskazówkę, dajcie kawałek papieru.

Sam jako pierwszy sięgnął po notatnik i podał go kobiecie, wraz z długopisem. W ciszy obserwowali jak Pamela zapisuje coś na jednej z karteczek, gdy skończyła oddała wszystko młodszemu z braci.

- Udajcie się pod te współrzędne. Kierownik tego miejsca może wam pomóc w odnalezieniu tego całego Castiela. Musicie być jednak ostrożni, szczególnie ty Dean. Czeka cię tam więcej niespodzianek niżbyś przypuszczał i musisz się postarać zrozumieć tego młodego mężczyznę. Wysłuchaj wszystkiego, co ma ci do powiedzenia i nie waż się mu grozić bronią, cokolwiek byś usłyszał. To dotyczy was wszystkich. Jeżeli nie dogadacie się z nim, stracicie nie tylko potężnego sojusznika, ale także coś więcej.

Po tych słowach, Pamela odwróciła się i kładąc na łóżku, przestała zwracać na nich uwagę. Mężczyźni obserwowali ją w szoku po czym żegnając się, opuścili szpital. Po dotarciu na parking, jednogłośnie zadecydowali, że jak na razie to ich jedyny trop i powinni nim podążyć. Ustalili trasę i sześć godzin później zbliżali się do celu.

Dean miał coraz gorsze przeczucia. Słowa, które wypowiedziała Pamela, wprowadziły zamęt w jego głowie i teraz zastanawiał się co mogły one oznaczać. Im bliżej byli wskazanego miejsca, tym bardziej wzrastało w nim uczucie, że był już tu kiedyś. Dostrzegając znak „_West_ _Salem Motel&Drink" _zrozumienie spłynęło na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody.

- Nie... żartujesz sobie. To nie może być...

- Co jest Dean? - zapytał Sam, uważnie obserwując brata, który nagle zaczął gadać sam do siebie.

- Byliśmy już tutaj. Pamiętasz jak wracaliśmy ze sprawy doktora Frankensteina? Ten motel z barem?

- Taa... i co?

- Nie mówiłem ci o tym, ale... tak jakby, przespałem się z tym zielonookim barmanem, który tam pracuje - wyznał unikając spojrzenia brata. - Tak naprawdę, to on jest właścicielem tego miejsca.

- Dean! - sapnął zaskoczony Sam. Nie dziwił go pociąg jego brata do mężczyzn. Już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że nie wszystkie „laski", z którymi spędzał noce były tak naprawdę laskami, a jedynie jego przykrywką na inną orientację. Tak, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Dean jest bi. To, co spowodowało jego nagłe zdenerwowanie, to kłopoty mogące wyniknąć z tej sytuacji. Czy to właśnie to miała na myśli Pamela, gdy mówiła o konieczności dogadania się z tym mężczyzną?

Sam nie wiedział, że w tym samym momencie jego brat myślał o tym samym. Po dotarciu na miejsce podzielili się swoimi przypuszczeniami z Bobbym i po krótkiej rozmowie, skierowali się do recepcji pytając o kierownika.

Właśnie ten moment wybrał Harry by wyjść zza rogu. Nie było po nim widać, jakichkolwiek oznak ciąży, dzięki czarom, które poleciła mu magomedyczka. Sprawiały one, że jego brzuch stawał się niewidoczny, jednak gdyby ktoś chciał przyłożyć do niego rękę, napotkałby skórę kilka centymetrów dalej, od jej przypuszczalnego miejsca. Dostrzegając czekających przy ladzie mężczyzn, a w szczególności jednego z nich, spanikował i zawrócił do swojego gabinetu. Szybko zamknął drzwi i wybrał numer Renee, pragnąc zaczerpnąć szybkiej porady. Po trzech sygnałach usłyszał głos kobiety i pomijając wszelkie uprzejmości wypalił od razu.

- Deanjesttutaj!

- Harry uspokój się i powtórz jeszcze raz, tylko trochę wolniej.

- Dean stoi z dwoma innymi mężczyznami przy recepcji - wyrzucił z siebie niemalże na jednym wydechu. - Co mam robić? Dlaczego tak właściwie oni tutaj są? Powinienem mu powiedzieć o dziecku? A jeśli...

- Harry! - krzyknęła kobieta. - Weź głęboki wdech i się uspokój. Nerwy nic tutaj nie pomogą. - Po chwili namysłu dodała. - Myślę, że przy najbliższej okazji powinieneś wybadać jego nastawienie odnoście magii i ewentualnie powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Nie chcę byś później żałował utracenia tej szansy...

W pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, sprawiając, że zestresowany chłopak niemalże wypuścił telefon z ręki.

- Muszę kończyć, ktoś puka do drzwi. Dzięki za wszystko. - Od razu rozłączył się i biorąc kilka uspokajających oddechów zawołał.

- Proszę!

Jego najgorsze przypuszczenia spełniły się, gdy trójka mężczyzn wkroczyła do jego biura. Jeden z nich był o wiele starszy, jednak było widać, że w razie czego bez problemu poradziłby sobie w walce. Brat Deana, Sam był bardzo wysokim mężczyzną. Jego brązowe oczy zdawały się wszystko analizować, jednocześnie emanując przyjaznym nastawieniem. Zielonooki stał przed nimi, uważnie przyglądając się kruczowłosemu chłopakowi. Coś się w nim zmieniło od ich pierwszego spotkania, jednak nie był w stanie stwierdzić co dokładnie.

- Harry - powiedział w geście powitania.

- Dean - odpowiedział niepewnie chłopak, kiwając jednocześnie głową.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, dopóki nie przerwało im chrząknięcie Sama. W ich oczach nadal paliły się przeróżne emocje, jednak udało im się oderwać od siebie wzrok. Harry spojrzał na pozostałych mężczyzn wyczekująco.

- A... racja - mruknął Dean, zbierając się do kupy. - Mojego brata miałeś już okazję zobaczyć, to Sam Winchester - przedstawił, wskazując na mężczyznę. - A to przyjaciel rodziny, Bobby Singer.

- Harry Potter - odparł kruczowłosy, witając się z pozostałymi.

Nazwisko braci z czymś mu się kojarzyło, jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Musiał się dowiedzieć, czemu przyszli do jego biura.

- Więc dlaczego tutaj jesteście? - zapytał, tłumiąc w sobie nadzieję na samowolny powrót ojca jego dziecka.

- Znajome medium powiedziało nam, że kierownik tego miejsca może nam pomóc dowiedzieć się czegoś ważnego. Nie miałem pojęcia, że chodzi o ciebie dopóki nie zobaczyłem tego znaku, prowadzącego do twojego baru.

- Jesteście łowcami? - wykrztusił z siebie chłopak, gdy wszystkie fragmenty układanki ułożyły się w całość.

Po chwili namysłu mężczyźni kiwnęli głowami, potwierdzając jego podejrzenia. Harry musiał powstrzymać cisnące mu się do oczu łzy, w myślach przeklinając działające hormony. Nie dość, że ojciec jego dziecka pochodzi z rodziny słynącej z polowania na wszystko, co nadprzyrodzone, to przyszedł tutaj szukając tylko pomocy, a nie... W myślach potrząsnął głową. Przecież on nie wie o tym, że ma dziecko i najprawdopodobniej już się nie dowie. Chłopak wolał sobie nie wyobrażać jego reakcji na taką nowinę przekazaną przez innego mężczyznę, w dodatku czarodzieja. Wziął głęboki, roztrzęsiony oddech i zapytał:

- Jeżeli mam wam pomóc, musicie mi powiedzieć o wszystkim dotyczącym tej sprawy. Nie będę w stanie nic zrobić, jeśli nie będę wiedział czego mam szukać.

- Jak dużo wiesz o świecie nadprzyrodzonym? - zapytał Sam, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od wejścia do biura.

- Zdziwilibyście się - mruknął kruczowłosy. - Wiem wystarczająco dużo, żeby pomóc.

Mężczyźni wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym zaczęli opowiadać.

- W wyniku pewnych okoliczności, ponad cztery miesiące temu trafiłem do piekła - zaczął Dean, nie dostrzegając emocji, które pojawiły się na twarzy Harrego.

- Starałem się go sprowadzić na ziemię, jednak nic nie pomagało. Straciłem już nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek będę mógł go jeszcze zobaczyć... - wtrącił Sam.

- Trzy dni temu pojawił się na moim ganku - powiedział Bobby swoim gardłowym głosem. - Przeprowadziłem wszystkie możliwe testy, w końcu musiałem stwierdzić, że jest sobą, nie żadnym zmiennokształtnym czy demonem. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie mógł wrócić ot tak sobie. Jedynie ktoś z wielką mocą byłby w stanie go sprowadzić. Odszukaliśmy Sama i pojechaliśmy do mojej znajomej, Pameli, która jest znanym medium. Zdecydowała się nam pomóc, jednak nie skończyło się to dla niej dobrze. To coś, co wyciągnęło Deana z piekła... Castiel, wypalił jej oczy. W szpitalu powiedziała nam, byśmy udali się pod te współrzędne i, że ty będziesz w stanie pomóc nam się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Dean został sprowadzony na ziemię.

- Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeżeli nie będziesz chciał zaryzykować, ale dużo by to dla nas znaczyło, jeśli dałbyś nam chociaż jakieś wskazówki - wtrącił Dean.

Harry był w rozsypce. Cały czas po głowie błądziła mu myśl, że gdyby jego jedno-nocny kochanek nie trafił do piekła, to może spotkali by się już wcześniej. Może nawet nie opuścił by go tamtej nocy. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, że stoi przed nim trójka groźnych łowców. Żeby im pomóc, musi użyć swojej magii. Nie mógł przewidzieć, jak na to zareagują. Nie chciał narażać swojego dziecka, lecz bardzo chciał im pomóc.

Dean dostrzegając zmieszanie chłopaka nie wiedział co zrobić. Spojrzał na swojego brata szukając podpowiedzi, jednak ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i popchnął go lekko w stronę kruczowłosego. Starszy Winchester podszedł do niego niepewnie, zatrzymując się natychmiast, gdy zielonooki cofnął się podświadomie.

- Harry..?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, cały czas pogrążony w rozmyślaniach i przeróżnych scenariuszach wynikających z powiedzenia prawdy łowcom. Nagle jego plecy zetknęły się ze ścianą i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że od jakiegoś czasu cofał się przed jednym z mężczyzn.

- Nie... nie zbliżaj się - mruknął, zaślepiony strachem nawet nie zauważając, do kogo mówi. Zacisnął oczy, gdy mężczyzna wykonał kolejny krok, podświadomie ustawiając wokół siebie tarczę ochronną.

Dean sapnął zdziwiony, gdy natrafił na niewidzialną ścianę. Natychmiast odskoczył, kątem oka widząc, że pozostali łowcy również przesunęli się do pozycji obronnych. Pamiętali jednak o zaleceniu Pameli i na razie nie wyciągali broni. Harry powoli zaczął się uspokajać, lecz dostrzegając co przed chwilą zrobił, krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Teraz nie miał innego wyjścia, musi im powiedzieć przynajmniej o magii.

- Czym jesteś? - zapytał Bobby.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się, na tak sformułowane pytanie, jednak plusem było to, że przynajmniej nie celowali do niego z broni. Wziął głęboki wdech i unikając wzroku łowców, zaczął tłumaczyć zrezygnowanym tonem:

- Jestem czarodziejem - widząc napięcie wśród mężczyzn, szybko dodał - Nie takim na jakich polujecie. Wiem, że w Ameryce występują fałszywi użytkownicy magii, czerpiący moc od demonów. Wśród nas są oni uważani za jednych z najgorszych rodzajów ludzi. Nie jestem pewien czy wiecie, ale na świecie istnieją wiedźmy i czarodzieje, którzy urodzili się posiadając magię. Nie zawieramy żadnych paktów, tacy już jesteśmy. Ukrywamy się przed zwykłymi ludźmi, dobrze pamiętając polowania na czarownice oraz w obawie przed... łowcami.

Harry spiął się, czekając na reakcję mężczyzn.

- Czekaj - powiedział Bobby, gdy zauważył, że Sam chciał już coś powiedzieć. - To prawda, słyszałem o takim rodzaju czarodziei ale myślałem, że w Ameryce już takich nie ma.

- Tak jak mówiłem, dobrze się wtapiamy w otoczenie - odparł kruczowłosy, patrząc z ulgą na najstarszego łowcę.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy każdy z nich analizował daną sytuację. Harry intensywnie rozmyślał nad tym, czy wyjawić im prawdę o ciąży, skoro tak dobrze przyjęli to, że jest czarodziejem. Rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, postanawiając zaryzykować, tak jak powiedziała Renee. Nie chciał później żałować zatajenia prawdy. Co miałby w przyszłości powiedzieć ich dziecku, gdyby zapytało o drugiego ojca?

- Dean... Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - zapytał niepewnie.

- Oni są moją jedyną rodziną, możesz mówić przy nich.

Niezdecydowany Harry wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego łowcy. Obawiając się spojrzenia w oczy Deanowi, utkwił go w jego klatce piersiowej i z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy wykrztusił:

- Pamiętasz tamtą noc... którą spędziliśmy razem? - gdy mężczyzna kiwnął głową, kontynuował. - Nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w taki sposób, sam upewniłem się dopiero dwa miesiące temu... naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że to jest możliwe... gdybym wiedział jakoś bym temu zapobiegł...

Trzech mężczyzn wpatrywało się w niego nerwowo. Zastanawiali się o czym on może mówić i co jest aż tak ważnego, by mówić o tym właśnie teraz. Nie spodziewali się tego, co kruczowłosy wyznał im chwile później.

- Ja... jestem w ciąży... - oznajmił, jednocześnie zdejmując z siebie zaklęcie maskujące, ukazując dobrze widoczny już brzuch.

* * *

I co o tym myślicie? ;p

**Publikacja**: 25.10.2012


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

**Autor**: Kazu94

**Beta**: Asai

**Słowa**: 2 285

Hello! Hello! Witam nowych i stałych czytelników!

Przed wami nowy rozdział (jak widać), mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i dalej będziecie mnie wspierać w pisaniu.

W tym tygodniu laptop chciał mi zafundować zawał serca. Zaczął mi się wieszać w trakcie ładowania systemu i musiałam zdecydować się na przywracanie systemu. Na szczęście udało mi się zachować wszystkie dokumenty i nie straciłam dotychczas napisanych opowiadań (żadne nie jest skończone ;p).

Dobra... tyle z mojej strony. Enjoy!

* * *

- Jaa... Co?! - krzyknął Dean, gdy jego towarzysze wpatrywali się niedowierzająco w stojącego przed nimi chłopaka.

W oczach Harry'ego zaczęły się zbierać łzy. Nie mogąc znieść trzech wbijających się w niego spojrzeń, odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na swoje buty, jakby były czymś bardzo interesującym. Odruchowo przycisnął dłoń do swojego brzucha, po czym zaczął go uspokajająco masować. Ciszę przerwał Dean, który chrząknął i z wyciągniętą ręką zaczął się ponownie zbliżać do młodszego mężczyzny. Kruczowłosy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niego, szeroko otwartymi oczami, zastanawiając się co zamierza zrobić. Wzdrygnął się, gdy palce zielonookiego niemalże dotknęły jego zaokrąglonego brzucha.

- Musze się upewnić... - powiedział starszy Winchester ciężkim od emocji głosem. - Jeżeli to naprawdę moje dziecko... muszę wiedzieć, że jest prawdziwe.

Harry nie odpowiedział, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, gdy drżące palce dotknęły jego skóry. Z jego oczu wyciekły, długo powstrzymywane łzy. Dean cały czas wpatrując się w swoją rękę, coraz pewniej zaczął dotykać napiętego ciała, w końcu przykładając całą dłoń. Sapnął, wyczuwając ruch pod warstwą skóry.

- Kopnął... - wyszeptał niedowierzająco. Dopiero teraz spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę i zmieszał się widząc w jakim jest stanie. - Harry? Co się stało?

Chłopak pokręcił głową, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wziął głęboki oddech i odsuwając się od starszego z braci, wykrztusił:

- Pójdę po parę książek... zaraz wrócę... - kończąc mówić, był już przy drzwiach i chwilę później w pomieszczeniu zostali jedynie łowcy w różnych stadiach szoku.

- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? - zapytał Dean, odwracając się do pozostałych mężczyzn.

* * *

W swoim mieszkaniu, Harry kucnął przy ścianie, wciskając głowę między kolana i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Powtarzał sobie, że nie powinien się tak stresować, to źle wpływało na dziecko. Nic jednak nie pomagało. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy zastosował oczyszczanie myśli, którego nauczył się podczas trenowania oklumencji. Dziesięć minut później schodził już po schodach, niosąc potrzebne książki. Dobrze, że nikt go nie zauważył, bo zapomniał ukryć swój brzuch, jednak w razie czego zawsze mógł im usunąć pamięć. Przed wejściem do swojego biura jeszcze raz przetarł policzki, starając się usunąć pozostałości płaczu. Wszedł unikając patrzenia na łowców. Usiadł na fotelu za biurkiem, po czym wybrał trzy książki i wyciągnął w stronę mężczyzn.

- Mam pewne podejrzenia, kim jest ten cały Castiel. Sprawdzę parę rzeczy, a wy w międzyczasie możecie przejrzeć te pozycje.

- Rośliny ogrodowe? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sam, oglądając okładkę.

- Wybacz - mruknął Harry. Po jego lekkim machnięciu dłonią, iluzja ukrywająca prawdziwą zawartość książek znikła.

-_"Historia magii w czarodziejskiej części Europy", „Wprowadzenie do magii dla mugoli", „Magia na innych kontynentach"_ - przeczytał Bobby, który już planował pożyczenie tych książek na dłużej.

Sam od razu przełączył się w tryb naukowy i zaczął pochłaniać informacje, jednak Dean przez chwilę wpatrywał się oczami pełnymi emocji w ciężarnego mężczyznę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, czego się niedawno dowiedział. Chłopak z którym przeżył jedną z najlepszych nocy w swoim życiu oznajmił mu, że jest czarodziejem, a na dodatek spodziewa się jego dziecka. Ile to już może być? Pięć miesięcy? Czyli za cztery odbędzie się poród... ale w jaki sposób, skoro obaj są mężczyznami? Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? Tak wiele pytań, a na razie żadnych odpowiedzi. Sięgnął po jedyną pozostałą książkę. Tak naprawdę, to jej nie czytał, nawet nie widział tekstu. Cały czas był pogrążony w rozmyślaniach.

Harry szybko odnalazł odpowiedni fragment i zaczął wypisywać potrzebne rzeczy na osobnej kartce. Minęło pół godziny, gdy w końcu odłożył wszystkie przybory i wstał przeciągając się. Łowcy spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

- Wiem już, jak bezpiecznie przywołać Castiela, jednak potrzebuję kilku rzeczy z góry i muszę jeszcze coś zjeść. Wy pewnie też jesteście głodni... a przyda nam się dużo energii. Chodźcie ze mną.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego im to proponuje, jednak nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, ruszył do swojego mieszkania. Po chwili dołączyły do niego odgłosy trzech par stóp. Od razu podążył do kuchni, podczas gdy łowcy przeglądali ogromny regał z książkami, z których chłopak zdjął zaklęcie maskujące. Był w trakcie układania sera na chlebie, gdy wyczuł czyjąś obecność w pomieszczeniu. Podniósł wzrok znad blatu i napotkał zielone spojrzenie. - Dean... - wykrztusił nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.

- Ja... muszę to sobie wszystko poukładać. - mruknął mężczyzna, siadając na jednym z wysokich krzeseł. - To... jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? - zapytał kierując swój wzrok na brzuch chłopaka.

- Magia... - burknął Harry powracając do robienia kanapek. - Zawsze myślałem, że do tego są potrzebne odpowiednie eliksiry, a nawet z nimi męska ciąża jest podobno bardzo rzadko spotykana. Jak widać nigdy nie mogę być normalny - ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał tak, że Dean ledwo je usłyszał.

- To znaczy?

- Zawsze przytrafiają mi się dziwne rzeczy. Tak jakby wszelkie normy mnie nie dotyczyły. To czasami naprawdę irytujące - odparł, zastanawiając się po co to wszystko mówi.

- Dziecko... jak ono? No wiesz - mówił zakłopotany Winchester, od samego początku ta kwestia go intrygowała. - W jaki sposób przyjdzie na świat?

- Ekhm... - odchrząknął Harry, a na jego policzkach wykwitł wściekły rumieniec. - Renee mi to tłumaczyła, jednak nadal nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić - całą swoją uwagę skupił na cięciu ogórka, nie chcąc wiedzieć reakcji Deana. - Podobno dzięki magii powstanie dodatkowy... kanał, parę dni przed momentem narodzin.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy, podziwiając jego czerwonawe policzki, po czym parsknął śmiechem. Harry przez chwilę udawał obrażonego, jednak długo nie wytrzymał i na jego ustach też zagościł uśmiech.

- Ha, ha, ha... Bardzo śmieszne - burknął. - To nie ty będziesz miał... - zaciął się, nie wiedząc nawet jak nazwać drogę, przez którą będzie rodził dziecko.

- Przepraszam... - z myśli wyrwał go cichy głos Deana oraz ciepło jego ręki, ściskającej go za dłoń. - Za wszystko. Za to, że uciekłem bez pożegnania, że nie było mnie w pobliżu przez ponad cztery miesiące. Za to, że nie rozumiem co się tak właściwie dzieje.

Wpatrując się w ich złączone dłonie, Harry pociągnął nosem, czując kolejne łzy napływające do jego oczu. Zastanawiał się czemu zielonooki wiedział, co go dręczy? Skąd wiedział za co przeprosić by poczuł się lepiej.

- Hej, nie płacz... - mruknął Dean, wstając z krzesła i przyciągając instynktownie młodszego mężczyznę do uścisku.

- Nigdy nie byłem taką beksą... Renee twierdzi, że to wszystko przez hormony - odparł niepewnie wtulając się w większe ciało.

- Kim jest Renee? Już któryś raz wspominasz to imię - zapytał Dean, próbując zamaskować budzącą się w nim zazdrość. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego stał się aż tak zaborczy w stosunku do Harry'ego. Czyżby to wszystko przez dziecko, a może zaczyna mu na nim zale... Nie, nie to niemożliwe.

- To mój lekarz. Udałem się do niej, gdy zaczął mi rosnąć brzuch i nie mogłem już sam siebie oszukiwać odnośnie ciąży. To ona mi wszystko wytłumaczyła.

Uspokojony Winchester, uścisnął po raz ostatni drobniejszego mężczyznę i pomógł mu zaparzyć herbatę, kątem oka obserwując, jak Harry przygotowuje na osobnym talerzu kanapki z serem, dżemem, masłem orzechowym i ogórkiem kiszonym. Zaintrygowany podszedł do blatu pytając:

- Na prawdę będziesz to jadł?

- Yhym -mruknął kiwając głową. - Chcesz spróbować? - zapytał, wyciągając swój talerz w jego stronę.

Dean pokręcił tylko głową i śmiejąc się, zabrał ciepłe picie, niosąc je za kruczowłosym do salonu. Sam i Bobby odłożyli książki, które czytali i z ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy obserwowali uśmiechających się mężczyzn. Dojrzawszy jakie kanapki je ciężarny mężczyzna skrzywili się, jednak nic nie powiedzieli, przyzwyczajeni do różnych dziwactw, związanych z ich „zawodem".

Po skończonym posiłku, Harry podszedł do jednej ze ścian i po mruknięciu jakiegoś słowa, przeszedł przez drzwi, które dopiero co się pojawiły. Łowcy obserwowali czujnie to zdarzenie, lecz nadal siedzieli na miejscach nie chcąc ingerować w prywatność chłopaka.

Harry sprawnie poruszał się po swoim składziku z ingrediencjami oraz magicznymi artefaktami. Wziąwszy to czego będzie potrzebował, wrócił do salonu, ustawiając wszystko na pustym już stole.

- Dobra... moim zdaniem mamy do czynienia z aniołem...

- Czekaj, czekaj. Aniołem, znaczy... aniołem? - zapytał zszokowany Dean.

- No, tak. Istnieją demony, wilkołaki i wampiry prawda? - otrzymując kiwnięcia głów od łowców, kontynuował. - To dlaczego nie anioły?

- Gdyby istniały, to na pewno jakiś łowca już by je widział, no nie? Dlaczego o tym nie słyszeliśmy? - drążył starszy Winchester.

- Ukrywają się tak samo jak czarodzieje. Sam spotkałem dwóch podczas wojny i zapewniam, że nie są uosobieniem cnót, nie chodzą ubrani na biało, a niektórzy z nich są prawdziwymi sukinsynami.

Wspomnienie o wojnie nie przeszło niezauważone, jednak łowcy postanowili odłożyć pytania na inny dzień. Na razie mieli ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia.

- Wiesz jak go przywołać? Chcielibyśmy zadać mu kilka pytań - Bobby przeszedł od razu do najważniejszej kwestii.

- Chyba tak... myślę, że powinno się udać - powiedział Harry, ponownie przeglądając notatki.

Pół godziny później wraz z Deanem i Bobbym stał w jednym z pustych pomieszczeń, budynku gospodarczego. Sam odjechał mówiąc, że ma coś do załatwienia. Harry zauważył podejrzliwe spojrzenia pozostałych łowców za najmłodszym Winchesterem, lecz postanowił nie wtrącać się do ich rodzinnych spraw. Wolał nie narzucać się za bardzo.

- Narysujcie te symbole na wszystkich ścianach - powiedział, podając im jedną z kartek.

Sam ustawił się na środku pomieszczenia i zaczął malować skomplikowany okrąg. Gdy wszystko było skończone, stanął przy jedynym stole znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu i zaczął odprawiać rytuał:

- Amate spiritus obscure...

Kilka minut później trzech mężczyzn czekało w napięciu, na jakikolwiek znak, że się powiodło. Nagle światła zaczęły mrugać, a na dworze zerwał się mocny wiatr. Żarówki popękały i otoczył ich półmrok. Łowcy natychmiast dobyli broni i ustawili się w pozycjach obronnych. Drzwi do pomieszczenia otwarły się szeroko i wszedł przez nie około trzydziestoletni mężczyzna w beżowym prochowcu. Krótkie, brązowe włosy falowały porywane wiatrem, a błękitne oczy obserwowały otoczenie stoickim spojrzeniem. Stanął parę metrów przed mężczyznami, przyglądając im się po kolei.

- Ty... - zaczął, patrząc na Harry'ego.

- Nie możesz nikomu zdradzić miejsca mojego pobytu oraz prawdy o moim obecnym stanie - przerwał mu kruczowłosy, głosem emanującym mocą.

Łowcy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, po raz pierwszy wyczuwając potęgę prawdziwej magii. Castiel wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym ledwo dostrzegalnie kiwnął głową, jednocześnie aktywując przysięgę.

- Kim jesteś? - wymknęło się z ust Deana, gdy ponownie skierował swój wzrok na nieznajomego.

- Jestem tym, który złapał cię mocno i uratował od wiecznego potępienia - odparł błękitnooki, zbliżając się do nich o parę kroków. - Musimy porozmawiać Dean.

W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przed Bobbym i dotykając jego czoła, pozbawił go przytomności, następnie znalazł się przed Harrym, jednak zawahał się, spoglądając na jego brzuch. Odsunął się kilka metrów i pozostawił go świadomego. Dean obserwował go czujnie, zbliżając się do starszego łowcy i sprawdzając jego puls.

- Twój przyjaciel żyje - stwierdził niebieskooki.

- Kim jesteś? - warknął Winchester, domagając się dokładniejszych informacji.

- Castiel - odparł, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

- Tyle to ja wiem. Chodzi mi o to, czym jesteś?

Harry pozostawał cicho, wiedząc, że Dean musi to wszystko załatwić po swojemu. Był wdzięczny Castiel'owi za to, że nie pozbawił go przytomności. Nie miał pojęcia jak mogłoby to wpłynąć na dziecko. Zmęczenie i emocje z całego dnia, zaczęły dawać o sobie znaki, więc oparł się o ścianę i obserwował wszystko spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

- Jestem aniołem Pana - oznajmił poważnie mężczyzna.

- Nie ściemniaj. Nie ma czegoś takiego - zaprzeczał Dean, kątem oka spoglądając na ciężarnego mężczyznę.

- W tym tkwi twój problem, Dean. Nie masz wiary.

Castiel patrzył mu prosto w oczy, gdy pomieszczenie rozświetlił błysk gromu. Winchester obserwował z trwogą obraz roztaczający się przed nim. Za plecami niebieskookiego pojawiły się cienie ogromnych skrzydeł. Po tym jak otoczenie, znów pogrążyło się w półmroku, znikły, sprawiając, że Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mu się to wszystko nie przewidziało. Zszokowany potrząsnął głową, mówiąc:

- Dobra, może i jesteś aniołem - po zastanowieniu wyrzucił z siebie: - Ale dlaczego wypaliłeś oczy tej biednej kobiecie?

- Ostrzegałem ją, by nie próbowała poznać mojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Może być trochę przytłaczająca dla zwykłych ludzi. Tak, jak mój normalny głos... ale ty już go słyszałeś.

Winchester przypomniał sobie ogłuszający pisk, zaraz po tym jak wydostał się z grobu i szukał jedzenia na stacji benzynowej. Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

- To był twój głos? Następnym razem, stary, przycisz trochę głośność.

- Mój błąd - odparł anioł. Jego twarz, jednak nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez kilka minut, w czasie których Dean dowiedział się, że Bóg – o ile w ogóle istnieje – ma dla niego robotę. Nadal nie mógł do końca uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Będzie potrzebował więcej czasu, żeby sobie to wszystko poukładać. Kto by pomyślał, że anioły jednak istnieją?

- Powinieneś zabrać go do domu - powiedział niespodziewanie Castiel, patrząc na półprzytomnego Harry'ego. - Dzisiejszy dzień musiał być dla niego męczący, powinien odpoczywać.

- Co? - mruknął Dean, do którego dopiero docierały słowa niebieskookiego.

- Uważaj na niego. Włada ogromną mocą, jednak sam jest bardzo kruchy. Nie chcemy by stracił nad sobą kontrolę - stwierdził stanowczo mężczyzna, szokując swoimi słowami starszego Winchestera. Dotknął dłonią głowy Bobby'ego, po czym zniknął przy akompaniamencie szeleszczących piór.

Oniemiały łowca, patrzył w miejsce, w których zniknął anioł. Ocknął się dopiero, usłyszawszy jęk starszego mężczyzny i kierując wzrok w jego stronę, obserwował jak podnosi się z ziemi. Bobby rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu, po czym burknął:

- Będziesz musiał mi o wszystkim powiedzieć ze szczegółami.

Dean jedynie kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Podszedł do kruczowłosego, który natychmiast skupił na nim swoje spojrzenie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerwana przez Harry'ego, który zebrawszy się do kupy, wziął głęboki wdech i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

- Udostępnię wam jedne z wolnych pokoi. Nad ranem musimy jeszcze przedyskutować parę rzeczy. Teraz jestem zbyt śpiący - wymruczał w ich stronę i nie czekając na ich reakcję, podążył do głównego budynku.

Na miejscu przekazał im dwa zestawy kluczy i życząc dobranoc, zniknął na schodach prowadzących do jego mieszkania.

* * *

**Publikacja**: 14.11.2012


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected**

**Autor**: Kazu94

**Beta**: Asai

**Słowa**: 1 866

Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienie. Od ostatniego rozdziału laptop dalej mi szwankował i co chwile sprawiał, że chciałam wyrzucić go przez okno. Do tego doszły próbne matury i zamieszanie związane z końcem pierwszego semestru. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie lepiej i znajdę więcej czasu (i motywacji) do pracy nad tym opowiadaniem ;]

Koniec marudzenia ;p

Enjoy!

* * *

Obudzony przez promienie słoneczne, leżał na łóżku w swojej sypialni, tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia powracały do niego stopniowo i chłopak zaczął odczuwać coraz większy strach. Nie bał się samego faktu, że ojciec jego dziecka jest łowcą. Nie przerażała go zawiła sytuacja, w którą wplątany był jeden z aniołów. Obawiał się emocji, które zaczynał czuć w stosunku do Deana. Bał się utraty kolejnej ważnej dla niego osoby.

Wyrzucając dręczące go myśli na skraj swojego umysłu wstał, kierując się do łazienki. Po porannej toalecie, podążył do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie, szykując się mentalnie na przybycie trzech pozostałych łowców.

Nie musiał czekać długo, aż usłyszał pukanie. Pozwalając swojej magii wyczuć ich obecność, postanowił oswoić ich trochę z tym, co było jego naturą. Uśmiechając się krzywo pod nosem, otworzył drzwi niemalże nie przestając smażyć jajecznicy.

Bracia Winchester i Bobby wpatrywali się podejrzliwie w otwarte przejście, za którym nikt nie stał. Zastanawiali się co się tak właściwie wydarzyło, dopóki nie dotarły do nich słowa:

- Jestem w kuchni.

Posiłek zjedli w krępującej ciszy. Dopiero po odstawieniu naczyń do zlewu, Dean zaczął opowiadać wczorajsze wydarzenia pozostałym łowcom. Wyjawił wszystko czego się dowiedział od Castiela, pomijając jedynie jego wzmiankę odnoszącą się do samego Harry'ego. Sam jeszcze nie rozumiał tych słów, a coś wewnątrz niego, podpowiadało mu, by na razie nie dzielił się tym z innymi.

Pół godziny później Sam i Bobby wyszli, by spakować ich rzeczy. Mieli się spotkać przy samochodach. Dean odwrócił się do Harry'ego, gdy tylko opuścili pomieszczenie. Po chwili ciszy przysunął się bliżej niego, wyciągając rękę w stronę zaokrąglonego brzucha.

- Mogę..? - zapytał niepewnie.

Kruczowłosy cofnął się minimalnie, unikając spojrzenia drugiego mężczyzny.

- Ja... Dean musisz zrozumieć. To dla mnie trudne, okej? Nie chcę się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że będziesz częścią życia naszego dziecka, tylko po to, byś pewnego razu zniknął. To by mnie dobiło... zbyt wielu ludzi już straciłem - szepnął. - Musisz wszystko przemyśleć. Na spokojnie przeanalizować całą sytuację i zdecydować, czy jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla tego swoje dotychczasowe życie. Czy naprawdę chcesz być częścią świata dla tego dziecka. Czy będziesz w stanie znieść moment, gdy zacznie ono korzystać z magii. Czy... _- pewnego dnia nie zmienisz zdania i nie postanowisz na nas zapolować? _

Harry nie dokończył ostatniego zdania, wiedząc, że uraziłby nim starszego Winchestera, jednak tego właśnie obawiał się najbardziej. Przywiązania się do kogoś oraz późniejszej zdrady.

Dean w ciszy obserwował młodszego mężczyznę. Miał rację, musiał sobie to wszystko przemyśleć, lecz jednego był pewny, chciał być częścią życia swojego dziecka. Ostrożnie zbliżył się do zielonookiego i, gdy ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, przytulił go delikatnie. Przykładając rękę do jego brzucha, pocałował go w czoło, po czym wyszeptał, przepełnionym emocjami głosem:

- Skontaktuje się z tobą niedługo. Dbaj o siebie.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na ciężarnego chłopaka, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Harry stał oniemiały i wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi. Musiał z kimś o tym porozmawiać, bo inaczej wybuchnie. Szybko odwrócił się i podążył do półki, na której leżał jego telefon. Wybrał odpowiedni numer i czekał niecierpliwie na połączenie.

- Renee? - zapytał, słysząc głos po drugiej stronie. - Możesz tu przyjść na chwilę?

- Harry? Coś się stało? Czy Dean...

- Nie teraz. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Jak przyjdziesz to ci wszystko opowiem.

I tak też zrobił. Chwilę po rozłączeniu się, wyczuł aportującą się kobietę w obrębie jego posiadłości. Minutę później była już u niego w mieszkaniu, tuląc go to swojej piersi. Umiejętnie poprowadziła go w stronę kanapy i już po chwili słuchała chaotycznej wypowiedzi mężczyzny oraz wszystkich jego obaw. Po paru minutach ciągłego mówienia, Harry opadł bezwładnie w jej objęcia i uspokajał się wsłuchując w jej głos.

- To normalne, że obawiasz się krzywdy z jego strony, jednak powinieneś dać mu szansę. Z tego co mi powiedziałeś, odniosłam wrażenie, że mu na tobie zależy. W jakiś szczególnie pokręcony, właściwy dla takich ludzi sposób. Wszystko co mu wyznałeś przyjął spokojnie i ani razu nie wyciągnął broni, mimo że jest łowcą i w innym przypadku pewnie od razu celowałby do czarodzieja z pistoletu.

Harry jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie mając chęci by się odezwać Choć nawet gdyby je miał, pewnie nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem i przesuwając palcami po jego włosach, pozwoliła mu wszystko ponownie przemyśleć.

- Marz rację - powiedział cicho, odsuwając się od niej delikatnie. - Nie ma co na razie się przejmować, gdy Dean sobie wszystko poukłada, to zadzwoni i...

- Harry ? - wtrąciła Renee, zaniepokojona tak nagłą przerwą.

- Jak...? Jak ma się ze mną skontaktować, skoro nie dałem mu swojego numeru?

- Głuptasie - przerwała mu siwowłosa kobieta, ponownie przyciągając go do uścisku. - Jest przecież łowcą, jeżeli będzie chciał się z tobą skontaktować na pewno znajdzie na to sposób. Może przecież wyszukać numer twojego zajazdu w Internecie, a może nawet zabrał jedną z wizytówek leżących przy wejściowych drzwiach.

Nie do końca przekonany chłopak siedział jeszcze chwilę w ciszy. W jego głowie panował chaos, a sprzeczne emocje nie dawały mu spokoju. Pragnął tego, by Dean się z nim ponownie skontaktował, jednocześnie obawiając się odrzucenia. Zaczął nawet myśleć o tym, by uciec jak najdalej od źródła jego problemów, czyli ojca jego maleństwa, ale czy naprawdę mógłby to zrobić swojemu dziecku? Czy potrafiłby z pełną świadomością pozbawić go możliwości poznania jednego z rodziców?

Sfrustrowany wypuścił z siebie powietrze i podniósł się z kanapy, od razu zmierzając do kuchni. Renee obserwowała rozbawiona, jak chłopak wyjmuje różne rzeczy z lodówki i zaczyna tworzyć kolejną dziwną mieszankę. Starała się tego nie okazywać lecz wiadomość, że ojciec dziecka Harry'ego jest łowcą, początkowo ją przeraziła. Nadal pamięta te kilka nocy, które chłopak spędził u niej oraz koszmary im towarzyszące. Kruczowłosy starał się to ukryć lecz ona szybko zauważyła wszystkie symptomy. Za każdym razem, gdy coś przypominało mu o przeszłości, w nocy nawiedzały go najgorsze ze wspomnień.

Teraz bała się, że najnowsze przeżycia będą miały podobny skutek i Harry będzie znów miał kłopoty ze snem, co wiąże się także ze stanem jego zdrowia. Cały czas martwi ją delikatna budowa ciała chłopaka i ryzyko, jakim może to owocować, przy dalszym rozwoju ciąży.

Wróciła do domu dopiero wieczorem, po kilkukrotnych zapewnieniach Harry'ego, że sam sobie poradzi i, że w razie kłopotów niezwłocznie się z nią skontaktuje.

Zielonooki po szybkim prysznicu opadł na swoje łóżko i jeszcze raz sprawdzając komórkę, by upewnić się, że nie przegapił żadnego telefonu, powoli zapadł w niespokojny sen.

Jechali już od kilku godzin i nieubłaganie zbliżali się do domu Bobby'ego. Nieubłaganie dla Dean'a bo wiedział, że gdy tylko opuści samochód, rozpoczną się pytania na które sam chciałby poznać odpowiedzi. Jeśli nie dotyczące Harry'ego jako czarodzieja, to ich dziecka. Do tego wszystkiego jeszcze pozostawała sprawa anioła, który twierdzi, że ma dla niego misję od Boga.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Sama, jednak starał się go z całej siły ignorować. Pomagała mu w tym głośna muzyka. Dlatego dojrzawszy dłoń brata, kierującą się do radia, wyciągnął swoją i cały czas patrząc na jezdnię, odtrącił ją mówiąc:

- Nie teraz Sammy.

Ten wyczuwając nastrój Dean'a i wiedząc, że w tym momencie nic z niego nie wyciągnie, sapnął i odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się w mijany krajobraz. Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Sama idea magii nie pochodzącej od demonów, go przerażała, jednak także strasznie fascynowała. Te wszystkie możliwości, tyle rzeczy czekających tylko na odkrycie. Na dodatek ta ciąża. Męska ciąża! Kto by pomyślał.

Nagle uderzyła go pewna, niepokojąca myśl. Może Harry udawał. Przecież nie wiedzą jakie możliwości ma dzięki tej swojej magii. Najczarniejsze scenariusze zaczęły pojawiać się w jego głowie. A co jeśli chłopak dogadał się z kimś i wiedząc, że Winchester'owie najbardziej cenią rodzinę, postanowił to wykorzystać? Tylko co by mu to dało?

Resztę drogi spędzili zaplątani w swoje myśli. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Dean od razu zaparkował blisko drewnianego ganku. Nie dając nic powiedzieć swojemu bratu, wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył do drzwi za którymi właśnie znikał Bobby.

Kiedy każdy z nich zajął swoje miejsce w zagraconym salonie starszego łowcy, zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

- Dobra idioci. Załatwcie to między sobą i będziemy mogli zająć się poważnymi sprawami - burknął Bobby, sięgając po jedną z książek.

Żaden z braci nie chciał rozpoczynać tej rozmowy. Obserwowali się nawzajem. Sam starał się przekonać spojrzeniem swojego brata, by to on pierwszy coś powiedział. Dean jednak nie miał zamiaru wdać się w jedną z babskich rozmów. Perfidnie wyciągnął nóż i zaczął się nim bawić. Po paru minutach, nie wytrzymał i schował go do kieszeni.

- Skoro nic nie zamierzasz powiedzieć, to ja skocze po ciasto – powiedział Dean ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

- Co to miało być? Dean! Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, że ten cały Harry jest w ciąży? - wykrzyczał Sam, zadając pytania, które męczyły go od samego początku. - To może być pułapka! Dopiero co jakimś cudem wydostałeś się z piekła, nie sądzisz, że dowiadując się kim jesteś, mógł sobie szybko wyczarować ten jego brzuch? Zapewne zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak cenimy własną rodzinę i postanowił to wykorzystać...

- Dość! - warknął rozzłoszczony zielonooki. - Nie waż się tak o nim mówić! Wierze mu i wiem, że nie wykorzystałby NASZEGO dziecka dla własnych korzyści!

- Znasz go zaledwie kilka dni! Co możesz o nim wiedzieć?!

Dean nie mógł znieść już więcej. Wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami i skierował się w stronę złomowiska. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak zareagował na słowa brata. Po prostu, gdy usłyszał jak ten oskarża kruczowłosego, wiedział, że to wszystko nieprawda. Coś w jego wnętrzu podpowiadało mu, że może zaufać Harry'emu i nawet mu się nie śniło, by kwestionować istnienie ich dziecka.

_Boże! Będę miał dziecko!_

Oparł się o jeden z wraków i pozwolił płynąć swoim myślom. Nigdy nie sądził, że zostanie ojcem. Do tej pory bycie łowcą wykluczało wszelkie trwałe związki i zawsze dbał o to, by zapobiec ewentualnej wpadce. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mogłoby się to stać z...

_Kurwa! Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Przecież obaj jesteśmy facetami!_

No tak, magia. Magia, która jest dobra i nie pochodzi od demonów. Chyba nadal w to nie wierzył... Jak wiele ma możliwości, skoro dzięki niej dwóch mężczyzn może spłodzić dziecko? Był pewien, że ma zastosowanie także przy złych zamiarach.

Od razu przypomniał mu się moment, w których Harry wspomniał o wojnie. Mózg podsunął mu także słowa kruczowłosego, gdy ten myślał, że go nie dosłyszy. Co miał na myśli, gdy mówił _za wielu ludzi już straciłem. _Czy ma jeszcze jakąś rodzinę, czy to właśnie ich stracił?

Postanowił dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Jeżeli kiedyś Harry zapragnie podzielić się z nim swoimi tajemnicami, to zrobi to.

W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że chce lepiej poznać kruczowłosego. Był już przekonany, że nie zważając na zdanie brata, skontaktuje się z nim. Bezwiednie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął małe pudełko zapałek. Obrócił je kilkakrotnie, przyglądając się nadrukowi. Z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy wspominał, jak w ostatnim momencie zauważył je na ladzie w zajeździe Harry'ego. Gdyby ich nie zabrał, teraz musiałby szukać numeru kruczowłosego na własną rękę lub co gorsza, prosić o to Sammy'ego.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos jego brata, dochodzący z ganku Bobbyy'ego:

- Dean! Mamy robotę!

Przeklął cicho pod nosem i ruszył w stronę domu. Ostatni raz spojrzał na pudełeczko, po czym schował je do kieszeni, obiecując sobie, że zadzwoni po tym jak rozwiążą tę sprawę.

* * *

**Publikacja**: 21.12.2012


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected**

**Autor**: Kazu94

**Beta**: Asai

**Słowa**: 2 030

Uf… nie mogę uwierzyć, że już napisałam ten rozdział. Miałam już gotowych kilka akapitów, jednak w pewnym momencie utknęłam i za nic nie mogłam się wziąć do roboty. Wczoraj leżałam z gorączką trzydziestu dziewięciu stopni i to właśnie wtedy powstała końcowa wersja rozdziału w mojej głowie. Wystarczyło tylko wszystko spisać i gotowe!  
Mam nadzieję, że przez to nie będzie żadnych niedociągnięć oraz, że historia nie będzie zbytnio wybujała.

Dobra, koniec mojego zrzędzenia. Teraz chwila odpoczynku, a później trzeba się wziąć za pisanie pracy maturalnej ;/

Enjoy!

* * *

Minęły dwa dni.

Dwa długie, męczące dni od momentu, gdy Dean obiecał, że się z nim skontaktuje. Harry jednak zaczynał wątpić w to, czy Winchester w ogóle się odezwie. Chłopak wszędzie chodził z telefonem, czekając na jakikolwiek znak, jednak sam przed sobą w końcu przyznał, że jest to żałosne. W chwili, w której doszedł do takiego wniosku, zrzucił to wszystko na hormony i od tamtego czasu zamknął się w biurze, mając nadzieję, że papierkowa robota odwiedzie jego myśli od cholernie przystojnego łowcy.

Jednak telefon dalej leżał w zasięgu ręki.

Bujał się bezmyślnie na krześle, gdy w pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i z otępieniem spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, że tak, ktoś chciał wejść do jego gabinetu, przetarł zaspane oczy po czym zawołał:

- Proszę!

W szparze uchylonych drzwi ukazała się głowa Katy, jednej z pracowniczek jego zajazdu. Brunetka miała zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, jednak uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na widok jaki przedstawiał jej szef. Potargane od snu włosy, rozciągnięty sweter i pełno opakowań po przeróżnych przekąskach i kilka kubków, prawdopodobnie po gorącej czekoladzie. Martwiły ją tylko sińce pod jego oczami i to, że niemal całe dnie spędzał teraz zamknięty w tym pokoju.

- Przyszedł ktoś do ciebie... ale jak chcesz to mogę go odprawić i powiedzieć, żeby przyszedł później.

Jej słowa rozpaliły iskierkę nadziei w zielonookim, który starał się nie okazywać ekscytacji. Przejechał palcami przez włosy sprawiając, że odstawały jeszcze bardziej.

-W porządku. Możesz go wpuścić – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej.

W chwili, gdy jego gość wszedł przez drzwi, chłopak musiał się powstrzymać, by nie jęknąć z zawodu. Mentalnie skopał się za dopuszczenie do siebie myśli, że to Dean przyjechał, bo nie miał jak się z nim skontaktować. Spojrzał ponownie na łowcę stojącego koło zamkniętych drzwi, po czym wyprostował się na fotelu i zmusił się do skupienia. Mężczyzna wydawał się go analizować, niemalże prześwietlać wzrokiem, co sprawiało, że Harry zaczynał czuć się nieswojo w jego towarzystwie. To, że go nie zaatakował za pierwszym razem, gdy się spotkali, nic nie znaczyło. Może łowcy zmienili zdanie i wysłali go by się pozbył problemu?

Niekomfortowe milczenie przedłużało się. Mężczyźni obserwowali się. Żaden nie wiedział czego spodziewać się po drugim. Harry odchrząknął, postanawiając, że woli dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, niż trwać w ciszy.

- Pan Singer. Proszę usiąść – powiedział, wskazując na krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka.

Mężczyzna w czapce bejsbolowej zajął wskazane miejsce, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z czarodzieja. Zielonooki czując ten wzrok pokręcił się niespokojnie, jedną rękę kładąc obronnie na swoim brzuchu, a drugą zaciskając na różdżce, którą wyciągnął z ukrytego futerału.

- W czym m-mogę służyć? – zapytał, jednocześnie przeklinając swój głos, który zadrżał od emocji i myśli, które kłębiły się w jego głowie.

_Jeżeli mnie zaatakuje, to będę musiał się bronić, ale nie mogę go zranić. Dean by mi tego nie wybaczył i całkowicie bym zaprzepaścił możliwość poznania drugiego ojca mojego dziecka. Jakich czarów mogę użyć… paraliżujące, rozbrajające, wiążące…_

- Chciałbym ci zadać kilka pytań i oczekuję szczerej odpowiedzi. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Bobby'ego.

Kiwnął głową na zgodę, jednak nie pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie.

- Powiedzmy, że po tym co dla nas zrobiłeś, wierzę w to, że urodziłeś się taki jaki jesteś i nie zawarłeś żadnej umowy z demonami. Nigdy nie słyszałem jednak o facetach w ciąży i chciałbym, żebyś nam to jakoś udowodnił…

- Czemu? – wtrącił Harry, czując jak jego niepewność wzrasta.

- Winchester'owie bardzo cenią sobie rodzinę i już wiele osób próbowało to wykorzystać przeciwko nim. Polowali na wiele paskudnych rzeczy i wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby w końcu któreś z tych stworzeń w padło na pomysł, by udawać ciążę z jednym z chłopaków.

- Co!? Ja… -niemalże warknął, gdy tylko usłyszał, o co oskarża go starszy mężczyzna. – Jak pan śmie? Nigdy bym…

- Nie powiedziałem, że ty właśnie tak robisz. To do czego zmierzam to to, że nikt by cię o coś takiego nie podejrzewał, gdybyś dał nam na to jakieś twarde dowody. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś zgodził się na to, by zbadał cię lekarz w naszej obecności.

- I jak pan sobie to wyobraża? – wypluł z siebie. Nawet myśl o tym, że kolejne osoby miałyby go zobaczyć bez koszuli przyprawiały go o mdłości. Na dodatek mieli by to być łowcy, a oni nie zaprzestaliby pytać, dopóki nie otrzymaliby satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi. – Nawet gdybym się zgodził – co jest mało prawdopodobne - niby jaki lekarz zdecydowałby się przebadać mężczyznę pod kątem ciąży?

- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że do tej pory nikt cię nie badał – wykrztusił Bobby, coraz bardziej tracąc cierpliwość.

- Nie jestem głupi. Mam regularne wizyty u lekarza, ale wątpię byście uwierzyli w jej opinię.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Bo jest taka jak ja?! – zapytał sarkastycznie, coraz bardziej się irytując. _Czy ja naprawdę muszę to wszystko tłumaczyć? _– Czy może się mylę i jej uwierzycie, choć każde moje słowo kwestionujecie?

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Bobby analizował słowa młodego czarodzieja i próbował znaleźć wyjście z zaistniałej sytuacji. Harry natomiast wykorzystał tę chwilę by się uspokoić, dopiero teraz wyczuwając niespokojne ruchy dziecka. Skupił się i poruszając uspokajająco dłonią po swoim brzuchu, próbował przesłać pozytywną, rozluźniającą energię.

Łowca zerknął na niego w tym momencie i sam postanowił trochę się uspokoić. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie przebieg tej rozmowy. Chciał jedynie uzyskać dowód na to, że chłopak naprawdę jest w ciąży z dzieckiem Dean'a i ustalić czy nie planuje tego wykorzystać przeciw Winchester'om. Wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i postanowił zmienić trochę taktykę rozmowy.

- Słuchaj. Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby się z tobą kłócić. Chcę jedynie się upewnić, że dziecko, które rzekomo masz w sobie jest Dean'a. Jeżeli okaże się, że kłamałeś przez cały czas, nikt z nas nie pomoże, gdy inni łowcy przypadkowo dowiedzą się, że w okolicy jest czarodziej. Jednak jeśli mówisz prawdę to niezależnie od tego czego chcesz, staniesz się częścią Winchester'ów i będziesz przez to narażony jeszcze bardziej. Tak jak już wspomniałem, wiele kreatur kręcących się na tym świecie zrobi wszystko by zemścić się na nich i nie zawahają się wykorzystać do tego nawet bezbronnego stworzenia. O ile okażesz się tego godny i nie zdecydujesz się szantażować Dean'a tym dzieckiem, będziemy ci pomagać i może z czasem staniesz się mile widziany w moim domu. Jeśli nie, no cóż, radź sobie sam. Co do badań… mam kilka wtyk, mógłbym załatwić godnego zaufania lekarza, który dochowa tajemnicy.

Harry nie wiedział co myśleć o słowach łowcy. W pewnych momentach miał wrażenie, że ten mu grozi, tylko po to, by chwilę po tym usłyszeć coś, co wzbudzi w nim nadzieję na posiadanie rodziny. Energia, którą wcześniej w sobie czuł, zaczęła powoli opadać i z chęcią napiłby się teraz gorącej czekolady. _Skup się._ Warknął na siebie w myślach.

- Nie pozwolę się przebadać jakiemuś nieznajomemu lekarzowi – mruknął, nie mając siły na dalszą kłótnię.

Dopiero w tym momencie Bobby zdał sobie sprawę, jak młodo wyglądał chłopak siedzący naprzeciw niego. Teraz, gdy nie starał się cały czas być wyprostowanym i śledzić wszystkich ruchów łowcy wyglądał, jak dziecko sprzeczające się o coś ze starszymi od siebie osobami.

- Dobra, zrobimy tak. Ja skontaktuje się ze znajomym, który ma dostęp do odpowiedniego sprzętu i potrzebne kwalifikacje, a ty spytasz się swojej lekarki - czy kto tam cię bada – czy nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań i jak chcesz to może być obecna przy badaniu i nawet zrobić swoje dla porównania.

Łowca wpatrywał się uważnie w młodszego mężczyznę, jednak przez dłuższy czas nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Harry patrzył na niego tępym, zmęczonym wzrokiem. Powoli analizując propozycję Bobby'ego, w czym na dodatek przeszkadzała mu nagląca potrzeba gorącej czekolady.

- Yhym… -mruknął na zgodę i odrywał wzrok od siwowłosego mężczyzny. Zaczął zaglądać do kubków porozstawianych na biurku, postanawiając, że ewentualne resztki może odświeżyć i podgrzać odpowiednimi czarami. Kątem oka zauważył telefon leżący pod stertą jakichś papierów i zdecydował się zadzwonić do Renee, póki jeszcze pamięta o co ma ją zapytać.

Całkowicie zapomniany przez niego Bobby, obserwował jego poczynania z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie chciał mu przerywać, w głębi duszy przyznając się do tego, że liczył na zdobycie kilku nowych informacji o zielonookim.

- Renee? Hm… - Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, słysząc sygnał poczty głosowej po drugiej stronie. – Pan starszy łowca, chce przeprowadzić na mnie mugolskie badania. Myślisz, że to bezpieczne? A i możesz być podczas nich obecna, więc daj znać jak tylko odbierzesz wiadomość… niby wszyscy mają być przy tym obecni, wyobrażasz to sobie? Bo ja nie. Szkoda tylko, że Dean'a nie będzie, ale może do tego czasu zadzwoni… właśnie! Ja już skończę bo zajmuję linię…

Po tych słowach się rozłączył i tępo wpatrując się w ekran telefonu, oczekiwał na wiadomość o nieodebranym połączeniu.

Nic nie przyszło. Ekran przybrał czarną barwę, a zrezygnowany zielonooki odrzucił komórkę na biurko.

- Harry..? – zapytał Bobby. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwionymi oczami, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że łowca nie opuścił jego biura. – Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, może Dean do ciebie zadzwoni? Nie zrobił tego jeszcze?

- Nie – burknął kruczowłosy, nie lubiąc tego, że ten przykry fakt był mu wyrzucany prosto w twarz. – Wcale się nie dziwię, pewnie nie chce mieć ze mną do czynienia – dodał, próbując sam siebie do tego przekonać.

- A to dureń. Powiedział nam, że już to zrobił. Pewnie nie ma odwagi, albo zgubił numer… - już planował to. jak będzie mógł wypominać to tchórzostwo starszemu Winchester'owi.

- Albo po prostu nie chce ze mną rozmawiać – mruknął Harry, zaczynając się bujać na fotelu.

- Gdyby, nie chciał z tobą rozmawiać, to nie gadałby w koło o tobie. Daj mu trochę czasu… - przerwał w tym momencie, widząc jak zielonooki powoli zaczyna przysypiać na siedząco. Rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegając w kącie sofkę zawaloną jakimiś teczkami, powiedział:

- Harry, może chcesz się tam położyć? Na fotelu musi ci być niewygodnie.

Zielonooki spojrzał na niego, po czym zerknął za wskazywany mebel. Kiwnął głową, powoli wstając i kierując się w tamto miejsce. Gdy tylko Bobby chciał się zabrać za przenoszenie papierów na podłogę, Harry machnął ręką i w mgnieniu oka wszystko ułożyło się w niechlujną stertę koło jednej z szafek.

- Doskonały pomysł – wymamrotał, przez opanowującą go senność nie dostrzegając zdziwienia na twarzy łowcy. – Dobranoc panie Singer – mruknął, zwijając się w kłębek.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna przypominając sobie określenie, którego chłopak użył podczas rozmowy ze swoją lekarką, parsknął cicho pod nosem. Chwilę przyglądał się odpływającemu do krainy Morfeusza zielonookiemu, po czym tchnięty jakimś dziwnym uczuciem, pochylił się nad nim i odgarniając włosy z jego twarzy, powiedział:

- Bobby, możesz do mnie mówić Bobby.

Dean niemalże krzyczał z frustracji, gdy po załatwieniu sprawy z duchami przywołanymi przez rytuał Wskrzeszenia Świadków okazało się, że wizytówki nie ma w jego kieszeni. Kilkakrotnie przeszukał Impalę i torbę ze swoimi ubraniami, jednak wszystko na nic.

Zgubił numer do Harry'ego.

Potajemnie korzystał z komputera Sama, żeby jakoś znaleźć stronę, na której będzie numer do zajazdu zielonookiego. Musiał wymyślić kilka wymówek na wypadek, gdyby jego brat go przyłapał, jednak jedno słowo wystarczyło, żeby młodszy brat dał mu spokój. Pornosy.

Przecież nie mógł przyznać się co tak naprawdę robił. Jego duma mu na to nie pozwalała. Po kilku razach, gdy Sam i Bobby męczyli go pytaniami, odpowiedział, że zadzwonił do Harry'ego ale to nie ich sprawa o czym rozmawiają.

Ile by dał, by móc z nim porozmawiać.

Nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Zielone oczy i półdługie kruczoczarne włosy nawiedzały go nawet w snach. W dłoni czuł przyjazne mrowienie, gdy tylko przypominał sobie uczucie jakie towarzyszyło dotykaniu brzemiennego brzucha.

Po kilku dniach mordęgi wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć stronę internetową, która gromadziła informacje dotyczące zajazdów w okolicy zamieszkania Harry'ego. Z rosnącą nadzieją odnalazł odpowiednią nazwę i modlił się w duchu, by numer był ciągle aktualny. Po trzech sygnałach dotarł do niego dźwięk podnoszonej słuchawki.

_- West Salem Motel&Drink w czym mogę służyć?_ –zapytał kobiecy głos.

_-_ Przepraszam, czy mogę rozmawiać z Harrym Potterem?

- _Zaraz sprawdzę czy szef jest w okolicy, z kim mam przyjemność?_

- Dean Winchester.

_- Chwileczkę…_

Czas niemożliwie zaczął mu się dłużyć w oczekiwaniu na głos zielonookiego. Cała przemowa, którą sobie układał, gdy myślał o ich nadchodzącej rozmowie wyparowała.

_- Słucham..._ – rozległ się zaspany głos, który Dean poznał natychmiast. Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać pytania cisnącego mu się na usta. Nie dowierzając, że po tak męczących psychicznie poszukiwaniach numeru, w końcu dodzwonił się do właściwej osoby.

- Harry?

* * *

**Publikacja: **11.02.2013


End file.
